A Dark Loves Night
by twilightyaoilover
Summary: well um im not good at summaries but it will have lots of yaoi in it if i could get some help
1. Chapter 1

A Dark Nights Love

Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter insert:booing

I kept running pushing branches out of my way the only thing I could hear was my heart pounding inside my. I felt something push me down to the ground only to look up at the pair of red glowing eyes of my attacker. I screamed at the top of my lungs,only to wake up in cold sweat. I shoved my covers off my quivering body. I got up and shivered as my feet came in contact with the cold floor. I looked out of my bed and stared at the full moon. I heard a wolf owl it love to the moon from inside the thick green forest.

"Harry are you alright ?" my worried god farther said

"I'm fine Sirius go back to bed."

"Okay but make sure you go back to sleep you have school tomorrow" he said as he was swallowed by the darkness of the hallway. I slipped back into bed and pulled the covers over my frail body and went into a dreamless sleep state.

Okay yaoi will soon be on way hope ya liked it plz review.


	2. Trouble in Paradise

**_Welcome back sorry I took so long as soon as I got back to school homework came so fast not to mention my detentions who cares on with the text. I do not own twilight ot harry potter blah blah blah but if I did slash would be in every story and James would have killed Bella_**

**_Taisue: she will die_**

**_Kota:Taisue chill_**

**_Taisue:one last breath mwhahahahahaha_**

**_Kota: anyways on with the text hope you like it blah blah and review bye_**

**_Taisue:She will be buried an d fed to the sharks hahahahahaha_**

_"thoughts" _"normal" **"me" _"writing on paper or letter"_**

**_Trouble in Paradise_**

Sunlight slipped it's way through my closed eyelids

"uughh"Harry moaned

"morning already..........why me!!!"he groaned aloud Remus's head came into veiw through the doorway

"Come on time to wake"he said pulling my arms"you'll be late"

"Geez you sound like a mother!"I said getting out of my bed

"come on 20 minutes you have" he said slipping out out of the door

I looked out of the window _I guess this is my new life now_. I decided to get ready.I slipped out of my clothes and into the shower, I let the cool water run on my skin I let my head rest under the water.

After my shower I went downstairs, I was greeted with a bear hug by Sirus

"Nice to see your up cub I know you don't want to go to this school but..."

"It's okay I would do anything for you guys." I kissed Sirus on the cheek and went out the door

_oh wait I forgot_. I went back to Remus and gave him a kiss on the cheek to he smiled

" thought I forgot you" he smiled again

"bye you guys don't want to be late"

I left out the door and got into my hummer and left for school

I looked into my backpack to see what I had notebook,folder,led pencils,pen the usual oh and a cellphone _Nice one luna!_

**Gods pov :)**

Harry turned into the main rode (they live the forest)

_This school better be exciting I don't think I could live without excitement._ Harry almost missed the sign that said Forks did a sharp turn getting a few honks

"sorry"he sqeaked

The parking lot seemed full so he drove along until he found a parking spot _They don't have nice car man I think luna did some wrong reasearching oh well._

I got out of the car eyes instanly wandered to me I got a little nervous and hurried my way to the main office. Whipers broke free through the parking much like

"Omg he's hot"

"I wonder what's his name"

"love the car"

"I wanna kiss him so bad"

"Is he single?"

Inside the main office it was dim-lit

"Hi I'm Harry Potter the new student" I said politly, my british accent caught her by suprise

"Hello there one second please" she stared seaching through a neatly stacked pile of papers and pulled one out

"Here you go your schedule,map,and a slip give this everyone of your teachers and return back to me at

the end of the day" she said handing the papers to me

'Thank you"I said walking away into the main halls.I looked at the map she gave me

_This thing looks like a maze and I guess I'm the mouse_

some one tapped harry on the shoulder."Hi I'm jessica nice to meet you ..." she said holing out her hand "oh I'm harry nice to meet you to" I said shaking her hand

"I could help you find your classes if you need any help"

"oh that will be great thnak you"

"okay lets see" she said confused looking at my schedule " we have trig together lets go if you dont want to get runover by Highschool kids" she said taking my I knew it,it was lunch time already, I had met four people Eric,Jessica,Mike, Tyler,and one other girl but I forgot her name

Me and Jessica walked over to the table for lunch

"your not hunry" Mike asked me alittle concered

"Me,oh no,I'm a vegitarian" I asked my face as red as a tomato I had to look down

Tyler gasped "you don't eat eggs,or milk?" he gasped again

I laughed "umm no thats a vegan,but I only drink certain milks" I said my eyes still looking at my lap

The door to the cafetira opened up and in walked and in walked in seven kids, I looked at them my eyes landed on the last, He stared right at me smiling, I hurridly looked right back down into my lap

"Whoa you just got Edaward Cullen to smile at you" Jessica said giddy

"Yah he only has eyes for Isabella Swan " jessica said bitterly, I looked at her confused

Mike stepped in "I think you should explain which is which" he said smiling at me,it made me blush I knew he saw because smirked and went back to eating victorisly

" oh yah my bad, um okay the two blondes are Jasper and Rosalie the brunnets are Bella,Edward, and Alice."

"Oh they are ummm"I stutterd jessica stepped in

"Beutiful,sexy,hot,good looking, they are called everything except ugly"she said she was a little pissed

"umm not the bella girl though" Everyone laughed _What did I do_ I could tell I looked horrified because

Mike stopped laughing and came over to my side Then put his arms over my neck Ilooked down once again him making me blush

"well it's almost time for class" he said getting up while pulling me along with him, His hands were still around my neck we walked out of the cafetaria everyone looking at us

" Thanks Mike" I said him leting go of my neck

"No proab Harry" he said smirking

"Now lets get to class" Mike said this time he slipped he's hand around my waist

"Are you always going to be like this"I asked my hands folded in front of me

"Pretty much" he stole a kiss on my cheek, I blushed madly

"Your so cute I wanna eat you" he said my like a tomato

" Mike stop!" I punched him playfully he laughed A girl came infront of us with Edward Cullen by her said _that must be bella_

_**Taisue:hope you liked sorry for yah okay anyways review I need beta blah blah sorry im sleepy**_

**bye!!!!**

**_Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	3. Bad Romance

**Welcome back my people okay so yah ummm well I'm bored okay so here we go another one wheee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Taisue:well I'm going to kick it up and probably do a lot of time skipping unless kota could stop throwing up like mad okay well enjoy**

Last time:

_I'm guessing that's Bella with Edward Cullen_

I could feel the blood rise to my cheeks and my heart rate suddenly speeding up I put my hand down and stared at the floor.I didn't feel so good anymore

"Well hi Mike aren't you going to introduce me to your friend' she said taking a step closer her arms linked around Edwards

"I'm pretty sure you've heard of him already..him coming here has set the school in a buzz" Mike said cooly stepping in front of me

" Were going to be late so bye nice talking to you" he said pulling me along. The girl bella caught my hand, Mike turned around

"Well Mike where are you going there's five minutes left" she said still holding on to my got mad

"He has to get his seat and he's not feeling good would you excuse us please" just then Edward came into my view

"Sorry for interrupting you." he smiled "Hope you feel better Harry...see you in English" he said holding Bella's hand

" Lets go love Alice is waiting for us"he then proceeded to leave

" I hate that Cullen so much." Mike hissed

" He seems nice to me"I said looking him straight in the eye smiling

" That smile can get everything you want huh"he said stepping closer until we where two inches apart.I stepped back breathing slowly

"We should probably get to class" passing him to go to English he followed close behind I'm guessing he's staring at my ass

_Something about the Cullen's don't feel right could it be.. no there eyes were light brown..vegetarians are they..well I can just trough away normal_

I took a right turn until I found the class, the teacher looked up

" Ah-ha you must be Harrison Potter" I handed him the slip

"you could just call me Harry" I said smiling He laughed

" you can sit in the second row on the left" he said handing me the slip back.

"Wait !" Mike yelled " Can't he sit somewhere else" he said shakily

" No I think Edward can show him how the class works all you do is sleep.. now go to your seat"he said smiling

Mike sat across the room from me smiling, just then the bell rang and in came Edward smiling at me I blushed and looked at the desk

_Why does he have sit there next to me_

He sat down at his seat beside me and smiled

" Nice to see you again Harry" he said, I flushed more I could only look down at my desk concentrating on the dots

"Nice to see you to Edward" I said he's name so it wouldn't look as if I were talking to the table more students started to pile in and took their seats. The second bell rang signaling tardy for anyone else who walked in

_Why did everyone stare at me am I freak here to_

"Okay class open up Romeo and Juliet to page 20 scene 40" said. I reached to take a book but my had accidentally rubbed against Edward electricity ran through me by a signal touch I pulled back as fast as I could holding it as if it had been burned I could tell he smiled He pushed a book over to me and took one for himself

"Thank you" I said in a whisper

"Anything for you" he smiled back and opened his book. I could tell he was looking at me, even though my eyes concentrated on the book He looked as if something smelt bad

_Is it me_ I smelled my hair _no smells like vanilla and coco does he not like coco_

It shot through me like a bullet

_He's a vampire but not like my vampires_

I looked over at him, I was correct he was staring at me the whole time he smiled sweetly

" So what part are you on" Edward said nonchalantly

" What … oh the book he-he I feel stupid" I blushed _how many times am I going to blush today_

He chuckled " I think it's cute" I put my head down so fast. Just then the bell rang.

_Yes saved by the bell_

I got up but Edward got a hold of my hand

" Don't I get a bye or a hug at least" he smiled

"he-he b-b-bye Edward" I stuttered a bit he pulled me into a hug and whispered in my air

" Bye Harry see you tomorrow" he then left through the door .I was so shocked I couldn't speak

Mike grabbed my waist the sudden physical contact caused my to push him away

_Flashback_

_The dark figure grabbed my waist and pinned me to the wall_

" _come on Harry I know you want it" It whispered in my ear_

"_noooo!!!!!!!!!!"_

_Flashback end_

I was crying by then Mike was caught off guard

" Sorry Harry I'm so sorry did I hurt you" Mike sounded so worried I came back to reality and looked into blue eyes and golden

_Edward_

" yeah sorry you caught me off guard" I said breathing heavily I was in the nurses office " what happened.."

Edward answered "You fainted for several minutes I came into the classroom forgetting something and carried you here" he said his hand raising gently to touch my cheek

" Cub are you okay " Sirus came into the room hugging me Edward had stepped back and so did Mike

I hugged my godfather back putting my head into the crook of his neck feeling safe all over again

" yeah I'm fine.. How did you get here ?' I looked at him we finally pulled apart

" I bought a car an Alexis to be exact thought I was going to use the porche please I wouldn't be caught dead in that car" I laughed he stood up and turned around causing Mike to tense

_Ha-ha he's scared of Sirus_

"So who do I have to thank for saving my cub" I punched him in the side for calling me cub He laughed Edward smiled at me I blushed looking down into my lap

"I'm Edward an this is Mike" Edward said breaking the silence

" I can speak for my self Cullen" Mike growled Sirus then turned to both

"Thank you very much" Sirus said He pulled me up out of the bed carrying me bridal style

" Sirus !!!!" My blush turned two shades darker

" What don't want to faint now" he chuckled

I was at my hummer in no time Sirus put me down I was about to open my door when someone stopped my hand it was Edward

" I don't think your in any condition to drive" he was smiling at me our hands were touching his on top of mine. Sirus looked at Edward

" Umm Edward do you think you could drive Harry home while following me ?"

" Sure anything to keep your cub safe " He was smirking at me I almost felt scared for a second

"okay then" Sirus went to his car humming happily

" well what are waiting for Harrison" Somehow I got my voice back

" Oh I don't know your hand kinda has me stuck" he smiled at me and let go of my hand only to take it again then let it go I went to the passenger seat and slipped in putting on my seat belt he was already in the car Sirus had already started driving My music started playing

_I want your lovin your lovers revenge you and me could write a bad romance Oh oh oh oh_

I blushed at the music and reached to turn it off but he stopped me his had wrapped around mine

" it's okay I kinda like the idea" he said chuckling

" shut up " I punched him he smiled while I looked out the window

" You see that house that's where I live"he said pointing to a condo like house

" Yes now I can stalk the Edward Cullen" I said said happily he smiled at me

" You have a nice smile, you should do it often" he said not looking at the rode

" Eyes on the rode lover boy" he chuckled and smiled a crooked smile

" Yes master I live to serve you"

_He makes me feel....._

" Well here we are I guess" he said pulling over I got out of the car he handed me the keys

"Thank you again" I smiled looking down

"Anything for you once again" He raised his hand once again and rested it on my cheek

"Cullen!!" something growled he pulled away

"Black!!!" he said it with so much hate

" Jacob?? What are you doing here" I said surprised I hadn't seen him in years I ran to hug him He pulled me into the hug picking me up

" Just came to say hi wasn't expecting he would be here" He was talking about Edward

" Same here" he said it with so much venom

A Volvo came and the Alice girl stepped out and ran to Edward taking his hand

" I think we overstayed our welcome" she smiled sweetly at me

" Nice to meet you Harry.....and Black"

_**Well there you go soon another character would come on yay!!! Oh no poor Harry caught in a square lol well bye**_

_**Taisue: well kota still hasn't stopped throwing up well bye bye**_


	4. In the City

**I do not own twilight nor harry potter I only own this concept so yah**

**Taisue: welcome back!!!**

**Kota:Okay sh Harry oh good lord what will happen to harry**

**Taisue: I have no idea but in this chapter things get.......Whispers- hey the cue card is upside down-**

**Kota: the camera's rolling**

**Taisue: hehehe sorry about that well on with the show he-he**

**Kota: you blew it**

**Taisue:shut up I tried my best**

**Random person:were still rolling**

**Kota,Taisue: hehehe bye!!!!**

** In the city**

Jacob still had a firm grip against my waist he never let go.I bit my lip,and took an awaiting breath

"Bye Edward see you at school" I said smiling his way,he smiled back while Alice held his hand

"Bye Harry hope to see you soon" Alice resurfaced from beside him "Me too probably I can talk to you then bye" she smiled sweetly waving at me,once they were in the car they drove away I watched it leave, I smiled and looked up at Jacob who only glared at me

"What ??" I looked at him innocently

"Why are you with him" he said mad his grip on my waist tightening

"Jacob stop that hurts" I said pushing him away but failing miserably "stop please stop" but I knew my pleading wasn't getting anywhere I was speaking to his wolf now

"He's safer than you!" I yelled he came back to me his face filled with horror he hugged me

"I'm sorry so sorry please Harry I'm sorry" he was begging I smiled into his shirt

"On your knees dog" I could feel the rumble in his chest he was laughing let me go and we looked into each other eyes

"I'm so glad your back , do you know how much I've missed you" he smiled

"Same here, when did you go wolfy on me big boy" I said playfully hitting his chest

"hehehe" he rubbed the back of his neck "Like two months ago" he looked guilty

"I cant believe you held out on me that you could've called" I laughed

"I know but I was a mess getting mad easily running out clothes, the usual" he shrugged I stepped closer to him and put my hands on his chest,his breathing became in short intakes I rubbed my hands in circles

"We could have played a little" I said teasingly I licked my lips until I was mere centimeters away

"Jacob!? What are you doing here?" a distressed call came from behind us we pulled away

"Bella can I ask you the same thing" he said as if nothing happened

" my dad's the welcoming committee,oh Harry nice to see you again" she said unimpressed I stepped from behind Jacob

" Hi to you to." I said smiling

_Everyday I'm alive in the city_ my phone rang inside my pocket

"Hello ?"

" hey Harry it's Mike I was wondering if you go down to the movies with me"

"Sure I would love to go with you" I smiled

"Cool well see you tomorrow at eight"

"Kay bye" he hung I giggled Jake was leaning over me in a second

"who was that that better not be Cullen"

I smiled " jealous much Jake no and it was Newton Mike Newton you know the cute blonde with the sky blue eyes also the jock" I said walking away when I was at the door

"Please I have more muscles than that Newton kid could ever have" he was already at my side grabbing my wrist jerking it hard to his face

"Jacob let go" he wasn't hearing it "Jake stop it that hurts!!" he gripped it harder going against my protest I was crying by then "Jake stop please!" I whimpered then Sam came through the door and grabbed Jacob by the shoulder

" Jacob go!!" jake then let go giving one last look at me and then dissaparing into the forest

"Sorry about that Harry he's new to this" Sam gave me an apologetic look before going Sirus came out the door

"You okay cub" he said kissing my forehead

"Yeah just fine" I said hugging him

Tomorrow came faster than I expected

* * *

As soon as I was out the car Mike was by my side holding my waist

"Hello!" he said smiling

I blushed my big ego deflating

"hey" I looking at the pavement "Hey Mike I don't think I can go tonight sorry" I said stopping he stooped to looking at the ground rubbing the back of his neck

"It's okay if you don't feel like going" I felt sorry

"Maybe I'll feel better" I said touching his arm he smiled up at me

"Okay hope you feel better" he said leaning down and placing a kiss on my cheek I pushed him lightly

" sorry I didn't mean to" his voice cracked I leant up to place a peck on his lips

"That doesn't mean anything" I said smiling back at him he chuckled

"Hey Harry" Edward said from behind me I turned around

"Hi Edward sorry about yesterday" I looked down sadly

"It's okay I enjoyed taking you home." He looked past me too Mike

"I think I can take it from here Newton" he was smiling

" Whatever Cullen bye Harry see you class" he said holding my hand and turning around to go away

"I'm hurt your leading for guys along bad Harry" he pointing at me but smiling

" I already let him down and I really don't feel good right now so I have to go" I said turning on my

heels a hand pulled me back

"Wait we have trig together I could walk you" he was sorry

"oww that hurts" the bruise Jacob gave me was know throbbing

"That wolf did this to you" he looked sorry he had said it

"How did you know??"

* * *

**I'm tired so bwah!!!!!!!!**

**Taisue:Sorry about the cue card thing so how did you like it**

**Kota: we are sleepy so bear with us okay**

**Taisue:the cue card is up-yawn-down **

**Kota: well she's a sleep so bye**


	5. Forever

I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter we all know that so on with the story okay so

My friend told me she was confused so Edward is still dating Bella and Jacob is well you will figure that out so go!!!!!!!

We stood in the parking lot as I cradled my injured hand, Edward seemed like he would take off any second and rip Jacobs head off.

"It wasn't his fault okay I went overboard and set him off" I broke the silence and turned to walk away. I heard footsteps and looked to my side seeing Edward walking with me

"Why do help him he obviously hurt you and yet you stick up for him." He spoke through his teeth then taking and an un-needed breath and went in front of stopping me in my tracks, he slowly put his hands on my both of my shoulders.

"Edward I've known Jacob for a long time he would never hurt me" I said stepping a little into him, he slowly wrapped his hands around me into a hug

"Its okay" wrapping my hands around his waist and then he let go "Edward your just a bit of a protector but I think Sirus has that covered" I said as we started walking back to class. The bell rang

"Man were late you were supposed make sure I got to class on time" I huffed changing the speed of my pace. He sped up and went in front of me and held out his hand stopping me "Hey want to ditch" he suggested I looked at him as if he had two heads

"Are you crazy Sirus will maul then piece me back together then ground me for eternity" I said huffing when I finished.

"Oh come on why can't we just me and you and no one else but strangers" he said persuasively with a grin on his face.

"Fine but you owe me not just in where your taking me" I said turning around he followed as I led him to my car and went into the passenger seat and he slid into the driver seat

"So Eddie boy where are we going " I said with a smirk he smile went off his faced and he looked at me " Fine cub I'll tell you we are going to eat " he said I grinned

"Wait don't eat please don't eat me I'm too young to die !!!" I said with my hands clasped together as if I were praying

"Hahaha very funny so I'm guessing you know what I am" he said as if he were sorry I looked at him feeling sorry for my joke. I put my hand on his shoulders and smiled

"Hey I was kidding Ed" he smiled at what I said

"Okay I know its just I feel like I'm a monster because I need to kill to survive and I.."

I stopped him in mid sentence "Your not a monster Edward , We all kill to eat it's a cycle okay we have to kill chicken to get chicken of course and we need eggs baby chickens that aren't even alive yet if you're a monster killing to survive then so are we" I finished my speech looking deep into his eyes he smiled and pulled over to the curb and stopped the car

"Harry I never thought I would meet someone like you'' he raised his hand and pressed it against my cheek and he leaned over and was breathing in my scent "Harry can I kiss you" he whispered all I could do was nod he slowly leaned down and pressed his lips to mine I responded by moving my lips apart giving him entrance he did not need to ask for he slowly pushed his tongue in my mouth I let him and enjoyed the electricity that was running through me I rested my hands on his cheek and he managed to unbuckle my seat belt and slid his hands on my hips , I moaned softly in his mouth he growled in response I finally snapped back to reality.

_He has a girlfriend push him away_

The voice inside my hand yelled I hurriedly pushed my hands to his chest trying to push him away he got the point and pulled back his hands still resting on my hips I looked down I was ashamed of myself for letting it get this far.

"Harry what's wrong" he looked into my eyes then held my hands and grazed his lips against my knuckles, I pulled my hand away

"I think we should go back to school I don't want to risk getting in trouble" he looked at me and started the car and went back to school , as soon as we got there I grabbed the keys from his hand and went to class running , he caught up quickly

"Harry!" as soon as he said my name the bell rung I looked at him I was so outraged

"You have a girlfriend leave me alone !!!" I stormed off leaving him there and people looking at us and moved out of my way as I walked. Just then Alice his sister came up

"I know Edward can be well..Edward just give him a chance okay "she assuring me

"He kissed me and he had a girlfriend okay he had a girlfriend " I repeated only telling myself because deep inside I would've let the kiss last forever.

Well what do you think? I had a whole change on the story but still tried to piece it together


End file.
